Joe Finley
| birth_place = Edina, Minnesota | draft = 27th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Washington Capitals | career_start = 2009 |former_teams = New York Islanders Buffalo Sabres}}Joseph Scott Finley (born June 29, 1987) is an American ice hockey defenseman. He is currently playing for HIFK in the Finnish SM-Liiga. Finley was selected by the Washington Capitals in the 1st round (27th overall) of the 2005 NHL Entry Draft. Before Finley had arrived to Helsinki in 2016, he got a nickname, "The Red #3" after Lalli Partinen, a former defensman who played for HIFK from 1969 to 1977. Playing career Finley was drafted by the Washington Capitals in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft, and joined the team's AHL club, the Hershey Bears, he was later sent to the team's ECHL team, the South Carolina Stingrays. Finley missed the majority of the 2009-10 season on injured reserve when on November 21, 2009, in a game with the Stingrays against the Gwinnett Gladiators, he ruptured an artery in his hand which required surgery. On September 18, 2011, Finley accepted an invitation to training camp by the Buffalo Sabres. He impressed enough that he was signed to an AHL contract, and assigned to the Rochester Americans Through the first quarter of the season, Finley was impressive as one half of the Americans shut-down defensive pairing. He led the Americans in +/- with a +10. The Sabres and Finley reached a three-year contract on November 28, 2011, that will allow Finley to be called up by Sabres organization. Two days after the deal was completed, Finley was called up by the Sabres where he made his NHL debut against the Detroit Red Wings on December 2, 2011. Finley was the 475th player to play in the NHL after starting his career in the ECHL. Prior to the lockout shortened 2012-13 NHL season, Finley was claimed off waivers from the Sabres by the New York Islanders on January 14, 2013. On July 29, 2014, Finley signed as a free agent to a one-year AHL contract with the Hamilton Bulldogs In the 2014-15 AHL Season season, Finley appeared in 54 games with the Bulldogs, contributing with 3 assists and 132 penalty minutes. On October 8, 2015, Finley continued in the AHL, signing a one-year AHL deal with the Iowa Wild, an affiliate to the Minnesota Wild In the 2015-16 season, Finley appeared in 56 games with Iowa, recording a professional high of 5 goals from the blueline. On June 21, 2016, Finley opted to pursue a career abroad, agreeing to a one-year deal with Finnish club, HIFK, of the Finnish Liiga Career statistics External links * Joe Finley's stats on hockeydb Category:Born in 1987 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:North Dakota Fighting Sioux players Category:South Carolina Stingrays players Category:Washington Capitals draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Iowa Wild players Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:HIFK Helsinki players